1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an online game server that delivers an online game played in a player terminal operated by a player via a communication network, an online game program product and a game apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an online game server, an online game program product and a game apparatus capable of accessing to a related site related to an object in an online game without spoiling interest of the player in the online game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a game method and a game system have been known which aim to carry out an advertisement for articles (goods or products) more effectively by causing a display device to display an advertisement for articles or the like on a display screen separately in the case where a predetermined condition (for example, passing through a path A or the like) is met in a game such as an online game displayed on the display screen by means of operations of a player (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-85849).
However, in the game method and the game system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-85849, the display device may be caused to display an advertisement for unrelated articles (goods) and the like, which has no relation to the game or progress of the game, by interrupting the game while the game proceeds. Further, in the game method and the game system, questions and answers relating to such an advertisement may be carried out against the player. Thus, there has been a problem that interest of a player in the game may be spoiled extremely.